Our love bond
by PrincessZela
Summary: Ichigo has a baby named Namida however ichigo doesn't know who Namida's father is! Who is it? Read and find out!
1. PREGNANCY

**Zela: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately!**

**Kisshu: You're back *hugs Zela***

**Zela: Heh-heh!**

**Ichigo: Anyway….on with the story!**

It was two o' clock in the morning however Ichigo was waiting for the baby to come. Her mother, father, and other mews were there to be with her. She smiled. She was now 17 years old. Aoyama was in England however he didn't even know about her pregnancy.

In that moment the nurses came in and Ichigo knew it was time for the baby to be born.

_*7 hours later*_

Ichigo was panting and sweating like if there were no tomorrow. One of the nurse's had went to clean the baby and her parents and friends were there; congratulating her.

"Nice job, Ichigo-san" Lettuce said and in that moment the nurse came back. The baby was now clean and had a little pink outfit (the baby was a girl) on her small body.

Ichigo smiled as the nurse handed her the precious baby. "Hello my child" she whispered and the little baby smiled (a baby smile). Ichigo giggled and than looked at everyone around her (they were all staring at the baby).

"Ichigo-oneechan what is going to be her name?" Pudding asked. She had stopped saying NA NO DA in her phrases but still liked to say oneechan or oniichan to people.

"More importantly who is the father?" asked Shirogane. Ichigo frowned. That was the only problem. "I don't know who her father is….I mean…I never did it with anyone!" she said in a low tone of voice as she looked at the baby.

"But it can't be! If you never did it than how was she born?" Mint asked pointing at the little baby in Ichigo's arms. "I don't know" the red head answered.

She had also asked herself that when they had told her that she was pregnant but she was sure she had never gone so far with Aoyama and he was the only person she would have done that with.

She looked out of the window. _'I wonder if she even has a father' _she thought looking at her new born child that had her head on her chest and was sleeping.

She giggled. "If you ever find out who the father is…tell us!" Zakuro said in a super serious tone of voice.

"RYOU" someone screamed as the door burst open. Everyone turned their heads to see a young girl (14 years old) that wore a black silk collar with an onyx around her neck. She also wore a magnificent dress, with a black corset and white bow and ruffled white skirt. Her Hair was Platinum Blonde and she sad clear aqua blue eyes.

"HIKOI" Shirogane screamed as the girl hugged him. This girl was naked Hikoi Shirogane (she was the one that was going to be the new leader of the mews since Ichigo couldn't be a mew anymore since she had a child) and she was the younger sister of Ryou. "Hey Hikoi" Ichigo said and Hikoi let go of Shirogane and looked at Ichigo's child.

"She is so adorable" she said smiling. "Thanks Hikoi" she said and than looked at the baby that was (amazingly) still a sleep.

After that everyone left Ichigo alone with her beloved baby. "I wonder who is your father….should I tell this to Aoyama. NO! I can't!" she said and than remembered that the baby still didn't have a name. "Hmmmm…..I think I will call you Namida Sakura Momomiya" she said. She liked the name. "Good night Nami-chan" she said before falling a sleep.

**Zela: Like it?**

**Kisshu: .-. This is Kisshu X Ichigo right? **

**Zela: Yep!**

**Kisshu: Ok!**

**Zela: Maryritai I put Hikoi in the story! But she will not appear in a lot of chapters….Sorry!**

**Ichigo: Anyway….PrincessZela will try to update soon!**


	2. Kisshu is back again!

**Zela: Hey guys! It's me again!**

**Kisshu: With a new chapter! Woo hoo!**

**Ichigo: Yay!**

**Zela: I wonder what will happen in today's chapter!**

**Ichigo: ON WITH THE STORY!**

_*Thirteen years later*_

Namida was now 13 years old and Ichigo was 30. Ichigo hadn't seen the other mews in many years now however she would sometimes get calls from them (to talk).

She sighed. She remembered the days when every day she would go to the Café, fight with Shirogane or Mint, and work as a waitress. She missed working there but even though….now she had to take care of her daughter (and had to leave those memories and worries behind). Besides Hikoi was taking care of the mews and she trusted her.

It was Monday and Namida was at school. Ichigo had returned from work early today and was just wandering around the house with nothing better to do. "I wonder what ever happened to Kisshu…?" she asked herself.

Namida had amber eyes (like Kisshu's) but Ichigo thought maybe it had been taken from her grandmother (Namida's great grandmother) which also had amber eyes.

She than thought of all the experiences she had lived with Kisshu (the kiss, when he confessed to her, everything…) She kind of missed the perverted boy but well now she also had to get him out of her head. She had worse things to worry about like who was Namida's father?

"Maybe I should go take a little nap" she said as she went to her bedroom and lied down. "Kisshu…..where are you?" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

_*Somewhere else*_

"Ichigo….I miss you so much" Kisshu whispered. It had been 16 years since he last saw her; 17 years of pure torture for poor Kisshu. Everyday he wondered what she was doing or where she was (or if she was still with that stupid tree hugger).

Someone that knocked on the door of his room; "Come in" he said in a very tired tone of voice. Taruto than stepped in; jumping up and down like a total maniac with a huge grin on his sweet face. "Why are you so happy, Taruto?" asked Kisshu curiously. He was always curious when his younger brother was happy.

"We are going back" he said; the smile never leaving his face. "Going back…?" Kisshu said in a confused tone of voice and than understood what Taruto was trying to say. "WHAT? YOU MEAN…..?" he said a smile appearing on his face.

"We are going back to Earth! We'll be there in 2 hours" Taruto said and Kisshu started laughing and being happy (since he was going to see Ichigo).

"Just wait for me….Koneko-chan" Kisshu said (in a tone of voice that usually a pervert would use LOL XD).

They both went to the control room and sat down in their respected seat. "You two seem to be very happy" Pai said emotionless (some things never change). "Oh come on, Pai! Cheer up besides that green little mew will be very happy to see you" Kisshu teased causing Pai to blush slightly.

He really did miss Lettuce a lot but he didn't even admit it to himself. "Heh-heh! Nice one, Kisshu!" Taruto said as he high fived with Kisshu. Pai sighed and than remembered the moments he had with Lettuce. She was so shy and so nice that Pai couldn't help but start liking her.

While Pai was thinking about this….Kisshu was having so many perverted thoughts about Ichigo. _'Maybe she looks even better than she looked when I left' _he thought and as usual licked his lips. He hoped she wasn't married to that tree hugger or he would literally commit suicide (sorry for writing that but yeah…)

_*Two hours later* _

The aliens arrived safely to Earth and left their ship (wherever they left in the anime LOL), "Well I'll be leaving" Taruto said teleporting away and both Pai and Kisshu knew he was going to visit Pudding (since it was kind of obvious). "I'll be taking my leave as well" Kisshu said and than both Pai and him teleported away as well.

_*With Ichigo*_

The sleeping cat mew opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock. It was 1pm that meant that Namida wouldn't be home for another 30 minutes. She sighed as she stood up and headed into her bathroom. She took of her clothes and than looked at her nude body in the mirror. Her body had changed so much from when she was 13 till now.

She sighed as she started the water of the tub and when it was almost full she stopped the water and jumped in; letting the hot water calm her down and take away her tiredness. She had been working none stop lately and that sometimes bothered her but she knew she had to take care of Namida….and for that she needed money,

After 15 minutes of the relaxing bath Ichigo came out and changed into a pink t-shirt with a black kitty cat that said: "Sexy girl" on the bottom and a some black shorts (since she was at home she didn't plan on wearing anything fancy).

She went back to her room and lied down on the bed once again. _'Wow…so many things have changed in these years' _she thought and was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the air ripple. She sat up to see Kisshu standing there.

"K-K-Koneko-chan, is that you?" he asked her as he stared at her in amazement. She still had red hair but now it reached around her waist and her body looked so much more womanly now.

"K-K-Kisshu?" she said in amazement. He looked manlier and he didn't have his ponytails anymore but now his hair was in the style of how Aoyama would have it. His chest looked more muscular now (he was still wearing the same clothes he used to wear).

"Long time no see, my precious kitty cat" he smiled as he walked up to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

**Zela: Did you guys like it?**

**Kisshu: I wonder what will happen next**

**Zela: Hehehehe! I'll try to update as soon as I can but please be patient since I will be going back to school soon!**

**Kisshu: BOOO**

**Zela: Yeah I know it stinks but still….**

**Ichigo: Please review! **


	3. Author's note

Zela: Hi people! Right now I am using my mother´s computer and I have the third chapter in my computer which is having some problems and I cannot use it! I am sorry! I will try to get it fixed as soon as I can!


	4. Offering my help

**Zela: Hey guys!**

**Kisshu: YAY! You are writing soon!**

**Zela: Yeah I know!**

**Ichigo: Anyway….thanks for the reviews people!**

**Kisshu: *smiles* on with the story….**

Ichigo looked at the alien man in shock. She couldn't believe he was actually there in her room; sitting on her bed. "This must be a dream" she said and he smirked at her. "This is no dream, Koneko-chan and this will prove it" he said as he kissed her on the lips. He smiled as he tasted her.

She still had that strawberry taste on her lips. He smirked and wanted to deepen the kiss but she wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. She broke the kiss and got off of the bed.

"Don't kiss me!" she said in a very angry tone of voice. He had just arrived and in less than 5 minutes he kissed her (she should be grateful).

"Why not? I thought you missed my kisses" he said with a perverted smirk on his face. "I did not miss them at all….I was actually happy till you came" she hissed and he pinned her to a wall with an angry expression on his face.

"You will accept this…whether you like it or not" he said; kissing, deepening as much he wanted to. She struggled under his grip. He than broke the kiss and started nibbling on her neck.

She gasped and screamed but no one could hear her. "Oh Ichigo" he said as he continued his nibbling actions on her neck. He wanted to go even lower but for now decided not to.

_*Meanwhile with Namida*_

Namida walked into her house and left her shoes and backpack in the entrance of the house. "Well I guess I'll go tell mom I'm back" she said as she walked upstairs and opened the door of Ichigo's room. "I'm ho…" she said but was interrupted by seeing Kisshu pinning Ichigo to a wall he was nibbling on her neck and Ichigo was struggling.

"LET GO OF HER" Namida screamed as she ran toward Kisshu and punched him on the face causing him to fly onto the bed. "Thanks Namida-chan!" Ichigo said as she pat her daughter on the head

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING ON DOING TO HER?" Namida yelled at the alien boy that was lying on the bed. "Oh I just came to say hi to her" Kisshu said and than lifted an eyebrow.

"And who are you?" he asked in a curious tone of voice. "My name is Namida" she said as she walked to her mother's side. "Nami-chan….I can handle things here! You should go change" Ichigo said. Namida nodded and than left the room,

"Ichigo…who is that girl Namida? She looks a lot like you" he asked as soon as Namida left. "She is my daughter" she whispered and he gasped.

"WHAT? THAT MEANS YOU ARE NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE? AND YOU ARE MARRIED?" he screamed in amazement. "No, I am still a virgin! And I am not married! Namida was born…I don't know how….but I never did it with anyone and I never even got married" she said defending herself.

He sighed and than looked confused. "So you don't know who her father is?" he asked her. She sighed and he knew that meant no.

"Well maybe I can change that fact" he said in a normal tone of voice and was rewarded with a punch in the face. "No way you are becoming my husband" she screamed blushing like a tomatoe. "I wasn't talking about that….I was saying maybe I could find out who her father is" he said laughing so much.

"Oh…." Was all that escaped her lips; she couldn't believe that she had just hit Kisshu for no reason. "You should at least apologize, koneko-chan!" he said an evil (perverted) smile on his lips. "Like I would ever" she said glaring at the alien teen.

"Oh Ichigo….you are always so cold hearted when I am around" he said; a slight frown on his face. "Who wouldn't be cold hearted around you (us fan girls LOL XD)?" she asked; her eyes filled with pure hatred.

"Oh don't be like that Ichigo! I am going to help you find the father of your daughter! You should be a little more grateful" he said with a smile on his face and she growled and than left the room.

**Zela: Sorry guys that I haven't been updating a lot lately! School keeps me busy and also like I said before….my computer got broken and it is still broken so I am using my mother's computer!**

**Kisshu: I liked this chapter!**

**Zela: Why does that not surprise me?**

**Kisshu: LOL XD**

**Zela: I'll try to update soon so please don't hate me T.T**


	5. Mysterious guy and Namida's love

**Zela: Hey guys! Here I am writing yet another chapter! WOO HOO!**

**Kisshu: YAY! That is great!**

**Ichigo: Yeah I know **

**Zela: Anyway on with the story!**

"Kisshu, can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked as she opened the bathroom door. "What is it?" he asked as he sat up on her bed. "Can you go be with Namida while I take a shower?" she asked. He smirked, got off of the bed, walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe I should take a bath with you instead" he whispered into her ear.

She sighed and broke free of his grip (since it wasn't powerful). "You never change" she sighed again as she went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Kisshu chuckled slightly before leaving the room to go look for Namida. "Hey Namida…you here?" he said knocking on a pink door that was close to Ichigo's room.

"What do you want?" the teen asked opening her door slightly. "Your mom wanted me to keep you company" he said as he wanted to enter her room but she didn't let him. "I don't like you at all! I don't get what type of relationship you have with my mother but don't you dare try to do something bad to her or I will not hesitate to kill you" she said; her voice sounding really dangerous.

"Like if you could" he mocked earning a death glare from Namida. "Don't push your luck with me" she glared at him. He sighed. "You know….you really do remind me of your mother when she was younger" he said and was punched. "Don't talk about my mother ever again" she said as she came out completely and walked up to the alien man on the floor.

He grabbed her ankle tightly; making her fall too. "DON'T EVER PUNCH ME AGAIN! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS" he screamed as he got on top of her.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT" she screamed but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Be quiet" he growled. In that moment Ichigo came out and saw them. "KISSSHUUUUU! GET OFF OF MY NAMIDA" she said pulling him off of Namida and slapping him on the face.

"She was the one who didn't respect me" he said as he walked away. "Why is he always like that?" Ichigo sighed and than looked at her daughter that was still lying on the floor. "Namida-Chan….are you alright?" she asked in a soft and caring voice.

"Yeah….Mom….who is that guy?" Namida asked as she stood up. Ichigo was silent. How was she going to explain who Kisshu was to Namida? "He is just someone that I meet when I was your age and well I haven't seen him till now" she said; lowering her head slightly.

"Was he your enemy when you were a mew?" Namida asked and Ichigo looked up at her daughter amazed. She had never told Namida about Kisshu (even though she had told her about being a mew). "…..Yeah he was! He was the one that always confessed his love to me" she whispered. "AND YOU NEVER ACCEPTED HIS LOVE? That was stupid!" Namida said just to earn a glare from her mother. "HE WAS MY ENEMY" Ichigo screamed back and than both glared at each other before laughing.

"Anyway….he will help me find your father so try to get along with him" Ichigo sat putting her hand on Namida's shoulder. "Fine…" she said as she went to her bedroom, locked her door, and threw herself onto her bed.

"Could it be that…" she said but than grasped her head tightly. "NO! IT CAN'T BE" she screamed. "Even if you say it can't be…you should still investigate" a voice said causing Namida to look at a dark corner of her room (where there was no light). "Since when are you there?" she asked normally. "Since you came in" the voice said. She sighed. "Should I really investigate about this…?" she asked the voice and even without seeing the person she knew that person was nodding. "But…why?" she said and the person gripped her chin. "Because this may an opportunity to learn who your real father is" the person said as he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"When you kiss me like that I can't resist obeying you" she said as they broke the kiss. "Good girl" he said before kissing her again.

**Zela: I didn't write any name since for now I want the boy (the one that was kissing Namida) to be a mystery for you guys! LOL XD!**

**Kisshu: Hmmmm….next chapter the new enemies will appear!**

**Zela: Yep so get ready!**

**Ichigo: Bye-bye guys!**


	6. The secret is revealed

**Zela: Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating! **

**Kisshu: It's alright!**

**Ichigo: YEAH! **

**Zela: Thanks!**

**Ichigo: Anyway on with the story!**

Namida opened the door carefully, making sure that the coast was clear. "Seems like they are down stairs" she whispered as she tip toed to the stairs and looked down to see if she could see any of the two adults, with no success.

"UGH! Please don't tell me that they left without me" she cursed slightly and was rewarded with a small chuckle from her bedroom.

"Shut up!" she hissed and then there was silence. She sighed. "Hey Namida!" someone (Kisshu) said, really close behind her; startling her so much that she almost fell down the stairs but Kisshu caught her.

"Be careful!" he said as she let go of her.

"Thanks" she said normally and she walked downstairs, only to see that downstairs was also deserted.

"Um….where is my mother?" Namida asked as she turned around to look at the green haired man. "She went to buy some things for lunch" he said as he sat down on the couch; his gaze never leaving Namida.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, glaring at him.

"You look a lot like me" he smirked but his tone sounded serious.

"I do NOT" she screamed angrily. "Yes you do…..we have a lot of stuff that we have in common" he smirked as his amber eyes locked on hers.

"Yeah right…..The only things we have in common are the eye color and these stupid fangs" she said and immediately covered her mouth; regretting that she said the last part.

"What did you say?" The man's eyes widening in amazement. "I didn't say anything" she said as she turned around and was about to leave the living room but Kisshu teleported in front of her, blocking her from leaving.

"Open your mouth" he demanded however she refused. "NAMIDA!" he shouted causing her to back up.

His eyes looked evil and his face was dark making him to look creepier in Namida's opinion.

She opened her mouth slightly to reveal two sharp fangs. "Does that mean I am your-?" he said in amazement and as if on cue, Ichigo walked in.

"I'm home!" she said and looked at the two of them. "Um…is something wrong?" she asked. None of them spoke.

"Guys…" she asked, once again there was silence.

"Ichigo….I am…." Kisshu tried to tell her but the words didn't come out.

"Huh? You are what, Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, completely confused.

He closed his eyes, "Ichigo, she is my CHILD!" Ichigo gasped. It couldn't be true. "D-D-Don't lie, Kisshu!" she screamed super pissed off. "It's not a lie!" Kisshu said as he got closer and tried to comfort her but she ran out of the house.

"MOM!" Namida screamed and both she and Kisshu ran after her.

**Kisshu: Why did this chapter end here?**

**Zela: Because next chapter will be how Ichigo takes this situation**

**Ichigo: And what about the new enemies?**

**Zela: They will also appear in the next chapter!**

**Kisshu: Anyway…Zela will be writing all today so the next chapter may be on for today or tomorrow in the morning so please be patient!**

**Zela: Heh-heh! Thanks! And please review!**


	7. New aliens

**Zela: Hey people! Here I am writing yet another chapter!**

**Kisshu: YAY!**

**Zela: Yeah thanks!**

**Ichigo: LOL! **

**Kisshu: By the way in this chapter the new aliens are sure to appear!**

**Zela: Yeah! I am positive they will appear in this chapter!**

**Ichigo: Good so anyway…on with the story!**

(Ichigo's POV)

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Kisshu couldn't be Namida's father. No…NO! I ran quicker, ignoring the shouts of my daughter and Kisshu that were chasing me. I wouldn't accept it! Kisshu is neither my husband nor Namida's father! It's a lie! It's all a BIG LIE!

(Normal POV)

Ichigo started running even faster than before. "ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed; his tone was really loud as he ran quicker to try and catch her. Ichigo than bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" she said and looked up at the person, gasping. It was Mew Hikoi. "Ichigo, how are you?" Hikoi said with a smile. "Hikoi…why are you in your mew form?" Ichigo said as she totally forgot about Kisshu and Namida that were chasing her.

Hikoi was about to answer but in that moment a sword was thrown at them. Both girls dodged it just in time. "Rats…they dodged it!" someone growled.

Both girls looked up to see an alien boy. He was very pale (like all aliens), his hair was dark blue almost black, and his eyes were blood red (he was one year younger than Namida). He had a shirt with long sleeves and it was cut over his stomach (the shirt was white) and some long black pants.

"Oh great! It's Riolo!" Hikoi sighed causing the boy to growl. "What do you mean by that?" he hissed.

Ichigo smiled and remembered when Taruto and she would fight like that. "And who is she?" asked Riolo as he now looked at Ichigo.

"She is the leader of the mews!" Hikoi said as she looked at Ichigo and nodded. "I will try!" Ichigo said as she grabbed her pendant; which was always in her purse, kissed it, and screamed "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS" and in that moment she was covered in a pink light and when the pink light there stood Mew Ichigo.

"YES, now there are 6 mews against 4 aliens" Pudding said as she appeared out of nowhere. "Pudding" Ichigo screamed happily as she hugged the monkey mew.

In a moment the 6 mews were together glaring at Riolo.

*Meanwhile with Kisshu and Namida*

The two were hiding behind a tree staring at the whole scene. Kisshu had his arms around Namida since she was trying to run to help her mom, but Kisshu told her no so to keep her still he put his arms around her and tried to keep her still.

"Let me go!" she growled as she struggled more than before but he wouldn't let go. "Silence….this is very dangerous!" he said as he put his hand over her mouth.

*Back with the mews*

"Kunso, Shinju, Moon…I need some help here" Riolo said and in that moment the other three aliens appeared. Two boys and a girl alien; now there were three boys and one girl alien.

The girl (Moon) had white hair (her hair reached to her butt) and dark purple eyes. She was wearing a dress that had long sleeved and ended in the half of her thigh. She looked about 4 years older than Namida.

Kunso had yellow hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a normal sleeved shirt (color blue) and some REALLY tight black pants. He was about one year older than Namida.

And finally Shinju had dark purple hair that was in the style Aoyama had his hair but much cuter and his eyes were a very light blue. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed his muscled chest and had a jewel like space that showed his belly button and some tight jeans. He also was also about one year older than Namida.

"Hmm….seems like there is a new mew" Moon said as she took out a very large sword. "I will kill her!" she growled and attacked Ichigo however the mew dodged.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo screamed and the attack knocked Moon unconscious. "One down, three to go!" Hikoi said glaring at the three boy aliens that were floating a few meters above them.

"Riolo…get Moon and than get out of here!" Kunso ordered and Riolo's mouth dropped. "B-but…." He started saying but Kunso cut him off with a growl.

"Just GO!" he screamed causing Riolo to get scared, get Moon, and leave. "Great now it's only two left" Ichigo said as she looked at the two aliens. Something seemed weird though.

The alien known as Shinju looked as if he were thinking of something else instead. "Shinju….take the leader of the mews, I'll fight the others!" Kunso said as he flew down and started fighting the 5 mews while Ichigo and Shinju just stared at each other.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Ichigo asked but the boy didn't answer her.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint screamed and the arrow flew straight toward Shinju but then it happened…..

**Zela: And well this chapter is done!  
>Kisshu: You left some suspense at the end!<strong>

**Zela: I did that on purpose since next chapter will be what happens after!**

**Ichigo: That's very interesting, Zela!**

**Zela: Oh so some people were wondering why I have not been updating very fast lately well…I tell you why:**

**School (TOO MUCH WORK)**

**I got a cut on my hand with a glass and my mom prohibited me from writing anything at all (which was torture for me)**

**Kisshu: Ouch! **

**Zela: Yeah! My hand is a little better but it still hurts a little!**

**Ichigo: I hope you get better!**

**Kisshu: Me too!  
>Zela: Thanks! Anyway….please review!<strong>

**Kisshu: *takes off his shirt* Yeah please do review *winks at fangirls***

**Zela + Ichigo: *nosebleed* Bye!**


	8. Our secret love is now known

**Zela: Hey guys! It's me again!**

**Kisshu: YAY! Another chapter!**

**Zela: LOL XD!**

**Ichigo: Well that's good!**

**Zela: Yeah!**

**Kisshu: Is your hand feeling better Zel-chan?**

**Zela: Yeah a little bit!**

**Ichigo: That's good!**

**Kisshu: Anyway…on with the story!**

There was a sound as someone got hit by the Mint arrow. Everyone's eyes opened in amazement as they saw who it was. Blood coming out of the person's hand and the arrow in the middle of the forehand. "It's you!" Shinju said amazed and stared at the girl that he loved. It was…Namida. "Nami-chan, why did you save him?" Ichigo said. Tears came out of Namida's eyes as she glared at the mews.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIT THEM? YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN TO THEM!" Namida growled angrily, ignoring the fact that her right hand was filled with blood. "Namida…" Ichigo said softly as she slowly walked forward.

"Don't get close to us!" Namida hissed as Ichigo got even closer. "I don't want to hurt you…I am your mother…I just want an explanation!" Ichigo reasoned but the red haired teen keep her glare but then she fainted.

"Namida!" Shinju said as he caught her before she hit the ground; carrying her bridal style.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Kisshu said as he walked up to everyone else. Everyone else nodded and ran; leaving Kunso confused.

"Seems like Shinju loves that girl….hmm…that's nice!" he said before teleporting away.

***With the mews***

They quickly arrived to the hospital and the doctors were already attending the hurt Namida. The mews had already left so now the only ones that were left were Shinju, Kisshu, and Ichigo.

The hospital seemed to be deserted today so they were alone in the waiting room. Shinju was seated on the opposite side of the room than Kisshu and Ichigo since he really didn't feel like talking to them about his relationship with Namida.

He knew Namida had never told her mother about him and for him that was perfectly normal since Ichigo was the leader of the mews. Her daughter dating alien would be a total disaster for her and especially since this alien was currently attacking the world.

"Hey Shinju!" Kisshu said as he and Ichigo sat next to Shinju.

"What do you want, Master Kisshu and Mew Ichigo?" the boy growled angrily. "What is it between you and that girl Namida? I noticed something while I was holding her back…she kept saying 'I hope he is going to be ok' or something like that and every time she would say it she would always look at you" Kisshu asked; curiosity outlining his voice.

"It seems I will have to explain" Shinju sighed and began explaining.

_*Flashback*_

_Namida was walking home after school and she walking past a dark alley. In that moment some gangster grabs her arm. "Hey honey…what is a girl as pretty as you doing in a place like this?" he said faking an innocent tone of voice. "Let go of me!" she growled as she struggled against the man but to no avail. "Hmm…..maybe I should take you home" the man said as he started pulling her toward a car. He had a very lustful and evil look in his eye. 'Omg…this guy is going to kidnap me' she thought as she screamed. The guys punched her and than got on top of her. She screamed again as she felt the man pass his hand over her cheek and than there was a kick sound as someone hit the man. "Ugh! Who are you?" he looked up to see Shinju. "Get lost, you idiot!" Shinju growled. The guy stood up and the two of them started fighting and in the end Shinju beat the guy. _

"_Are you alright?" Shinju asked her as he helped get up as she nodded. "That's good" he whispered with relief. _

_*End of flashback*_

"After that I visited Namida constantly to see how she was and then I started falling in love with her! There was a point that all I thought about was her…her smile, her beautiful eyes, the way she would make me forget about fighting humans…I loved that and I love her!"

Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other and than at Shinju. "Namida, never told me about you" Ichigo said causing both aliens to look at her.

"Maybe she was worried what you would say" Kisshu said and the teen alien nodded. "Yeah….it would be weird if the daughter of a mew went out with an alien, don't you think?" he said in a very soft tone of voice.

"Well yeah…I guess!" Ichigo said sadly. She couldn't believe that she had never known any of this.

In that sane moment, a doctor came out. "Ms. Ichigo, your daughter is alright!" he said and Ichigo's face lit up with a smile.

"Thank goodness!" Ichigo sighed with relief. "Would you like to go see her?" the doctor asked in a very polite tone of voice.

Ichigo nodded and then looked at the two aliens that shook their heads. "Go you…I need to talk to Shinju!" Kisshu said. Ichigo looked worried for a moment but then smiled and walked toward the room that her daughter was in.

She opened the door slightly and walked in; sitting down next to her daughter that had just opened her eyes and was staring at Ichigo. "Namida….that boy Shinju explained everything to me" Ichigo whispered but Namida heard her perfectly.

"I knew it! I knew that he was going to explain it!" the teen lowered her head as the words escaped her lips. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Namida?" Ichigo asked; slight disappointment in her voice.

"I was worried what you would say if I told you that I was going out with an alien since they are the enemies of you and your teammates…but I really do love Shinju and I won't let anyone break our relationship and I hope you understand that, mom!" Namida said harshly however all Ichigo did was smile.

"I don't plan on breaking the relationship between you and Shinju but I wish that you would have told me about it before this incident would have happened" Ichigo whispered. She was really sad; she felt as if her daughter didn't trust her enough to tell her about this alien.

"Mom, I do trust you but….this relationship was a little too much for you and even for me! I didn't tell anyone about this….I didn't trust anyone and I even told Shinju not to tell anyone!" right now Namida just wanted Shinju to be here and help explain everything since this was a little too much for her.

"I understand Nami-chan! I mean I never told my parents about that I was a mew and my stalker, Kisshu…" she whispered and the teenager just laughed. She couldn't believe she didn't tell her mom about Shinju before.

"Mom, can I still go out with Shinju?" Namida asked; lowering her head since she was worried about the answer.

"Hmmmm…..yeah I guess!" Ichigo said. Namida eyes lit up with joy as she hugged her mother.

There was a knock on the door and then Shinju stepped in. "May I talk to Namida in private for a little bit?" Shinju asked in a very polite tone of voice. Ichigo nodded, kissed her daughter on the cheek, stood up, and then left the two teens alone.

"What did your mom say?" the boy asked as he sat down next to her. "She said yes….that we could still go out together!" she smiled delighted.

Shinju smiled. He was very happy that her mom accepted their relationship but still…..would Kunso, Riolo, and Moon accept it? That was what worried him.

"Are you feeling ok? I mean your hand" he said as he looked at her hand which was now bandaged.

"The doctor said it will heal soon" she said as she got a little closer to him. 'I think I know why she is getting so close' Shinju thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Come closer, sweetie!" he smiled. She moved closer to the boy and he did the same until their lips met in the sweetest kiss they had ever had.

**Zela: What do you think?**

**Ichigo: It was pretty good!**

**Kisshu: *puts on his shirt***

**Zela: Thank god!**

**Ichigo: LOL XD!**

**Kisshu: …*evil smirk***

**Zela: Why are you smirking?**

**Kisshu: I will take it off soon!**

**Ichigo: Don't you dare!**

**Kisshu: :P **

**Zela: Please review people!**


	9. How they feel

**Zela: Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I've been really busy lately with school and being sick!**

**Kisshu: You've been sick?**

**Zela: Yep! *has a headache***

**Ichigo: It seems you get sick a lot!**

**Zela: That's true! But anyway…here is the last chapter of this story and don't worry I still have two more ideas, for two new stories (both Kisshu X Ichigo)**

**Ichigo + Kisshu: Wow! Really?**

**Zela: *nods***

**Kisshu: Anyway you can tell us the titles when you finish**

**Zela: Yeah…anyway on with the story!**

*With Kisshu and Ichigo outside of Namida's room*

It was very quiet. Both adults were too absorbed in their thoughts to pay attention to the other.

"Hey Ichigo, can I talk to you?" Kisshu said as he got closer to the strawberry haired girl. "Sure, what is it?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. There was little space between the two of them.

"I was wondering….after all this time…what do you think of me now?" he whispered. He really wanted to know how Ichigo felt toward him now that they weren't enemies and now that she had his child.

"Well…..I feel like….well…..that I….kind of….like you…ever since you left I've felt so sad…like my heart was breaking and then I noticed why" she looked down trying to avoid his gaze.

She couldn't believe that she was actually confessing to him. I mean, for her he was her ex-enemy that she told that she hated him.

"Well you know, you could have just said my name anytime and I would've come back Ichigo! To be honest, there wasn't one day that I wasn't thinking of you…but I was too worried that you would be with that tree hugger and for my heart to get broken once more….But Ichigo….Oh Ichigo….I love you so much and now I want your answer Ichigo…do you love me? Do want me to stay or to leave? It doesn't matter your answer…I promise I won't get mad" he said as he grabbed her chin in his hand.

He wanted her to look at him in the eye when she answered him.

'_He wants a sincere answer' _she thought as she looked into his eyes.

"You want the truth, Kisshu, then I'll tell you how I truly feel…..I love you so much! I don't want to spend another day without you…it is just too painful! I want you to stay with me and Namida! Oh Kisshu, I've missed you so much!" she said as her tears came out and she cried into his chest.

Kisshu smiled gently and hugged her. "Don't worry, Ichigo! I promise you that I will never EVER leave you alone again!" he said as he cleaned of her tears.

"May I ask you a favor, Kisshu?" she asked him. "What is it, my sweet kitty cat?" he asked and then noticed that she was getting closer to him. "Can you kiss me?" she asked sweetly.

He smirked before pulling her into the most passionate kiss they had ever had.

**Zela: And well after that they got married and Namida and Shinju continued to be a couple!**

**Kisshu: SO cute!**

**Ichigo: Yeah! *claps***

**Kisshu: Hey Zela, what were the titles of the stories you have in mind?**

**Zela: Oh yeah, they are called: "My heart calls you" and the other is "The masquerade party" **

**Kisshu: Please review, telling Zela which she should update first please!**

**Zela: Yeah and I'll have it on as soon as I can! Bye-bye! Till next story!**


End file.
